


PaperCut

by whytekatt



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whytekatt/pseuds/whytekatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After pissing off Wesker, Chris finds himself face to face with a man who intimidates the fuck out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PaperCut

**Author's Note:**

> An old piece that I'm not sure how I feel about. I still get comments and such on it on other sites so I guess it's all good?
> 
> Also, forgive the lyrics. I was young and stupid when I wrote it.

Chris Redfield sighed, turning to look out the window of his office, taking his attention from the tedious paperwork laid in front of him early that morning.  Though it was only barely noon, Chris felt tired, worn, ragged even.  He’d slept through the night, so why did he feel so tired?  And…was he being watched?  He quickly turned to look behind him, his skin crawling as he swore he felt a pair of beady eyes bearing into the backside of his head…watching his every move.  He shook his head, shaking the thought away.  **_Damned paperwork has me paranoid now…I need a break…_** He stood from his desk, the air quickly becoming thick as he made his way towards the door to exit his office…something feeling very awkward; so much so, Chris decided it wise to ignore the matter.

 

 _Why does it feel like night today?_  
Something in here's not right today.  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left  
  


As Chris made his way towards the break room, his mind wandered towards his boss, Albert Wesker.  Why, of all people, Chris was thinking about Wesker, he’d never know.  The man kept Chris busy at all times, mostly with paperwork and would always give him hell if it wasn’t done in time.  **_Maybe that’s why I’ve gone nutty today…Damned Wesker and his fucking paperwork…and deadlines…_** He opened the door to the break room, very quickly making his way over to the still hot coffee standing by the sink, pouring him a cup and quickly downing it.  He cringed as the liquid burned his tongue, throat and stomach on its journey down, but it didn’t burn away the nagging image of Wesker… Chris shuttered, the paranoia coming back to him as he pictured his boss towering over him, leering at him through pitch black sunglasses.  **_It wouldn’t be so bad if I could see the man’s fucking eyes through the fucking sunglasses!_**  Constantly shooting a paranoid glance over his shoulder, Chris quickly made his way back to his office, shutting the door, half tempted to lock it…hoping that would keep the emotionless monster from his presence…however, Chris knew better as he practically leapt into his chair, eager to rid himself of the paperwork…and the thought of Albert Wesker.

 

 _I don't know what stressed me first_  
Or how the pressure was fed  
But I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head  
  


Three hours later, Chris found himself banging his head on his desk, still not relieved of Wesker’s sneering face.  “GET OUT OF MY HEAD!”  He spun around in his chair, his back to his still cluttered desk, his palms on his temples, his eyes clenched tightly closed.  After a few moments in this position, he finally opened his eyes...his gaze landing upon a pair of black boots…Wesker’s boots.  A sinister snicker rang through the room as Wesker shut the door and clicked the lock…

 

 _It's like a face that I hold inside_  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time I lie  
A face that laughs every time I fall  
(And watches everything)  
  


 ** _This so can’t be happening…_** Chris shook his head in disbelief as the echo of Wesker’s boots hitting the cheap carpet floated through his ears.  “Please, sir!  I’ve been working since before dawn!”  Chris quickly looked up, expecting to see his own face reflected in those black, emotionless shades…But no one was there.  There had been no one there... **_Fuck that…I’m going home…_** Chris stacked the unfinished work half-assed on his desk to be dealt with tomorrow, grabbed his vest and rushed out of the office, the window of the door rattling as he threw the door closed behind him.

 

 _So I know that when it's time to sink or swim_  
That the face inside is hearing me  
Right underneath my skin  
  


The trip to the parking garage twisted and tangled Chris’ nerves even more as he SWORE he heard steps behind him.  Every five yards or so, he’d look back…yet no one was there.  Chris was in his car and halfway to the parking garage exit when Wesker stepped from the shadows, smirking to himself.  “It’s amazing how much fear a single person can strike into another so quickly…”  He slowly turned to make his way back into the main building.

  
 _It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back_  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin  
  


The thought made Wesker shutter.  Cold eyes peered at him from his mind’s eye, piercing him through.  Just as Chris could hear the echoes of Wesker, Albert now found himself hearing a voice he hadn’t heard in a long time… ** _Is the boy getting under your skin, Albert?_**   Wesker ignored the question, hoping the face of the man he might have once loved would go away.  “…you’re dead…YOU’RE DEAD!”  Wesker spun around, his paranoia finally settling in as Berkin’s laughter echoed through the empty hallways, down the hallow stairs and into the cold parking garage, engulfing Wesker from the inside out.  “…get out of my head, you bastard!”  He fell to his knees, covering his ears, attempting to drown out the harsh laughter with his own thoughts.  Berkin’s laughter quickly became Chris’ laughter.  As Wesker opened his eyes, he saw Chris’ eyes mocking him, laughing at him, showing him no mercy.  “You are MINE, Redfield.”  Wesker punched the ground, leaving a small crack and a little blood on the cement.  He stood, dusting himself off, and then made his way to his own car, vowing to get Chris for his traitorous act.

  
 _I know I've got a face in me_  
Points out all my mistakes to me  
You've got a face on the inside too and  
Your paranoia's probably worse  
  


Though it was still day out, the sky was dark; darker than usual, even if the storm clouds hovered dangerously overhead, starting to shed their condiments in a heavy sprinkle.  This type of weather made Chris even more anxious; even more paranoid.  After all, how many times had he been cornered by Wesker on a day like today?  Of course, Wesker never did anything to threaten Chris; at least, not intentionally.  The blank glare of the glasses, THAT was what crept Chris out the most.  He never COULD tell what Wesker was thinking…And being forced to stare into his blank expression, the only sign of ANY emotion being a small smirk on his face and the mouthing of a single word that Chris could never make out.  Chris shivered at the thought, Wesker’s mouth being etched into his mind’s eye once again.  He pulled over the car as hell broke lose from the clouds above him.  With his shaking and the pelting drops of water, Chris would kill himself for sure if he were to continue on his way home.  He slammed the steering wheel with the ball of his hand, “WHY THE FUCK DO YOU TORMENT ME?!...All of you…I’m not him…I’M NOT WESKER!”  He peered at his reflection in the rearview mirror.  Unlike his higher officer, he had chocolate brown hair and was quite a bit smaller than him.  He couldn’t judge his eyes, being unsure of what colour Wesker’s were.  He sighed, placing his head on the steering wheel, “Why won’t you leave me alone?”  **_What fun would that be?_**   Chris jumped, again peering into the rearview mirror; this time, seeing those familiar black sunglasses and sandy blonde hair in his back seat.  **_What fun would that be, Christopher?_**   Chris blinked stupidly, then quickly threw the car into gear, slamming his foot on the break, pealing out as he sped away from the ghost taunting him, hoping to find peace at his small apartment just a few miles away.

 

_I don't know what set me off first_

_But I know what I can't stand;_  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is  
I can't add up to what you can but

As Wesker climbed into his own car, he couldn’t help but laugh.  The image of Chris pulled over in his car while the rain all but destroyed the small aluminum cover played of in his mind.  Whether or not Chris could hear him, that was a different story, and he was sure to find out soon enough.  Even if Chris was but miles away from his own home, Wesker would get there before him.  Unbeknown to Chris, Wesker had many a time followed him, not to mention the times Chris had allowed him a proper invitation to discuss reports.  Stupid Chris always left the door unlocked, and Wesker would be waiting.  The younger man would finally be his…tonight.  **_You never followed me, Albert_** _,_ the voice echoed through his head as he started the car and put it into drive.  “Quiet, Demon!  You stalk me, even in death!”  Wesker squealed out of the parking garage, speeding towards Chris’ apartment.  **_You never changed, Albert…_**   Wesker sneered, “You never let me change!”  Though tempted to turn to and face the invisible man in his back seat, he kept his eyes solidly on the road, determined not to let Berkin get to him.  **_You can’t change him, Albert…no matter how hard you try…_**   Wesker smirked, “We’ll see…”

 

 _Everybody has a face that they hold inside_  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time they lie  
A face that laughs every time they fall  
(And watches everything)  
  


Just as expected, Wesker pulled into an empty parking spot several spaces away from Chris’ apartment before Chris himself had arrived.  Wesker got out of the car and was immediately soaked by the still pelting rain as he made his way to Chris’ apartment.  He ascended the stairs, hand open and reaching for the handle of the door as he came upon it.  Again, as he expected, the door flung open with a single push.  “Idiot…who knows what psychos might come inside without your knowing.”  Wesker couldn’t help but smirk at himself as he moved in, shutting the door behind him.  Careful not to leave behind any trace of his intrusion, he hid his soaked boots in the empty hall closet and moved back towards Chris’ bedroom.

 

 _So you know that when it's time to sink or swim_  
That the face inside is watching you too  
Right inside your skin  
  


All seemed normal enough to Chris as he parked in his usual spot, right under his apartment, just fifteen minutes after Wesker had arrived.  Though still pretty shaken by his constant thoughts of Wesker, he was able to make it up the stairs without getting too soaked by the still pelting rain.  However, as he opened the door to his small home, something just didn’t feel right.  He looked down, as if inspecting the opening carpet for some indications of another person being there.  Unfortunately, it showed none.  “Jesus…Why am I so paranoid today?!”  He closed the door, removing his own boots, placing them askew by the door.  He moved to a curtained window, throwing them back, attempting to light up place a little.  Though it didn’t work very well, Chris couldn’t help but notice the car that was parked several spaces down.  **_Looks a hell-of-a-lot like Wesker’s car…_** Chris shook his head at the thought.  **_It couldn’t be…He’s always still at the office after I leave and arrives to work after I do…that car’s always gone before I get up and here before I get home…_** Chris shut the curtains, deciding it best to turn on a lamp and get WESKER off of his mind, his paranoia really starting to get the best of him.

  
 _It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back_  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

 

Just as Chris was reaching for the lamp, a soft thump came from his bedroom.  **_Oh…SHIT!_**   Chris jumped, grabbing the nearest thing to him…a couch throw pillow…and headed back towards his bedroom.  He padded softly, making no sound, down the hallway and towards the door, the pillow in one hand, the other reaching for the handle.  Just as quickly as his hand hit the handle, the door flung open.  Chris was drug into the room by his wrist, dropping the pillow in the quick movement.  He spun around to hit his attacker with his now free hand, but it too was caught.  The door slammed shut as he was roughly pushed up against it.  Unable to resist temptation, Chris looked up, his reflection staring back at him in those dark sunglasses.

  
 _It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back_  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

 

“No…” Chris whimpered, trying to escape Wesker’s death grip on his wrists.  This only made Wesker clench his wrists tighter.  “There’s no escaping me this time, Christopher.”  The name sent a shiver down Chris’ back as he watched the words slide through Wesker’s lips and off his tongue.  “Whatever you want, it’s yours!” Chris pleaded in desperation, “The car, my money, the furniture, TAKE IT ALL!  Just don’t hurt me!”  Chris squirmed uselessly against Wesker, until finally he was forced to stop.  Wesker pressed his body up against the younger man, moving his lips to Chris’ ear, “What I want…is you…”  Chris gasped and gulped at the same time, choking a little.  Wesker was close enough for Chris to see through his glasses…and, for the first time, he was more frightened of Wesker than he used to be.

  
 _The face inside is right beneath your skin  
The face inside is right beneath your skin_

_The face inside is right beneath your skin_

 

However, the image of his eyes started to fade with the light in the room.  Chris wept slightly, knowing that once the light disappeared, there would be no hope for him.  He again began to struggle against Wesker’s tight grip; however, Wesker didn’t loosen up.  He harshly pulled Chris’ hands above his head, pinning them there with a single hand.  Chris began to feel dizzy as he felt the taught fabric of his shirt become loose and a cold hand run up his chest.  “Why…?” He whimpered, moving his head to the side a bit.  Wesker smirked, his hand moving down to Chris’ sculpted stomach.  “To get the beast out of my head…”  All had gone dark as the clouds took over the sky from the sun, dusk now at its peak.

  
 _The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me_

 

“Scared, Christopher?” teased the older man and his hand moved to undo and remove the belt from Chris’ pants.  There was no reply.  Wesker grinned, moving his hand to now take care of the garments still resting upon the hips of which he so longed for.  As the garments were loosened, Chris gasped, his eyes quickly shifting to Wesker’s.  Chris couldn’t help but turn a nice shade of pink as he noticed the sunglasses had fallen and he was now looking his captor in the eye.  “I knew that would get you,” Wesker replied as his hand quickly moved to surround the suddenly stiffened member.  Chris gasped again, his eyes clenched closed now as a chill moved through his entire body.  The sudden attention had him seeing stars.

 

_The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me_

 

Wesker let go of Chris’ wrists, leaving the free hand to grab a hold of Chris’ boney hip.  He younger man jerked as Wesker’s thumb hit a rather sensitive spot.  He grinned, continuing to move his free hand down, removing the now useless garments from Chris’ body.  As the cold air hit him, Chris gasped, a hand gripping Wesker’s vest.  “It’ll all be over soon enough,” Wesker taunted as he began to move down, squeezing Chris a little.  He smirked, mouthing the word **_mine_** as he engulfed Chris.  Almost immediately, Chris opened his eyes and wanted to fall to his knees, however, a tight grip on his hip denied him that pleasure.  He gasped and moaned as Wesker worked his tongue over his shaft and tip, sucking and rubbing roughly as the hand not holding him up played with his swollen testicles.  He ran moved a hand rigidly to the back of Wesker’s head as the blonde hit a soft spot at his base with the tip of his tongue.  “Oh…God!  WHY?!”  The blonde only groaned in response, sending vibrations through the member, making Chris forget his thought.

 

_The sun_

_(It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back_  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within)

 

Chris didn’t notice Wesker remove him from his mouth as everything was fuzzy.  However, he did notice he was being lifted from the ground, still pinned against the wall, now in a slightly more awkward position.  Wesker had somehow managed to undo his own garments, wrap Chris’ leg around his waist and was now grinding his own stiffened cock against Chris’.  A breath caught in Chris’ throat as he felt Wesker move towards his entrance.  “Jesus Christ…No…” he pleaded, but the blonde didn’t care.  He knew what he wanted and he had waited long enough.

 

_I feel the light betray me_

 

Chris cried out as Wesker thrust hard and deep inside him, without any preparations.  Once again, Chris was seeing stars as a mix of agony and pleasure swept over his body.  He moaned as Wesker pulled out, only to cry out again, this time tears filling his eyes as Wesker once again thrust in, harder and deeper than the time before.  Without seeing his face, Chris could see the pleased expression.  He sobbed a bit as he felt the blood start to run down his inner thigh.

 

_(It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin)_

 

Wesker slowly moved them to the floor, his thrust, however, unceasing.  Once positioned to his liking, he dove in deeper than before, hitting that velvety warm spot that sent Chris screaming and thrashing.  With a single hand, he again pinned Chris’ hands above his head and with the other, covered his mouth.  “Shut the fuck up, boy!”  Chris sobbed softly to himself, groaning and moaning with each of Wesker’s quickened thrust, hoping release from this torture would come soon.

 

_The sun_

_(It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back_  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within)

 

Wesker knew he was about to reach his peak, thrusting deeper, harder and faster…but release would not be his.  Not just yet.  Continuing his pace, he uncovered Chris’ mouth, the brunette’s moans of sinful pleasure now unmuffled.  Chris opened his half-lidded his eyes, looking up at Wesker, his face flush with embarrassment and betrayal.  Wesker could do nothing but grin evilly as he took in this view, Chris clenching his eyes shut with each hit of that velvety spot, a dab of saliva at the corner of his wanting mouth, sweat covering his soft face and body and, Wesker noticed, a thick amount of pre cum seeping from his tip.  Only one thing kept Wesker from going over the top.  “Say it,” he taunted.  Chris only moaned as a reply as Wesker dove in deeper.  Unsatisfied, he growled again, “Say it.”  Chris let out a sharp cry as Wesker was nearly to the hilt inside of him.  “SAY IT!” Wesker all but yelled as he forced himself in to the hilt.  Chris arched up, his eyes wide, complete submission ringing in his voice, “OH GOD!  WEEESSSSKKKKEEERRR!”

 

_I feel the light betray me_

 

Wesker came hard inside the brunette, throwing his head back, beads of sweat dripping down the sides of his cheeks and forehead.  The sudden rush sent Chris over the top, cum covering his exposed stomach, hips and running down to his thighs.  He turned his head to face away from Wesker, disgust and betrayal overflowing his body.  Wesker moved a rough hand under Chris’ chin, forcing him to stare into those menacing eyes once again.  Chris gasped as the memories of Wesker’s lips were etched into his mind again…this time, knowing the words he mouthed…

 

_(It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like the face inside is right)_

 

**_“MINE…”_ **

 

_Beneath my skin_


End file.
